All Was Well
by harmonicagranger
Summary: Taking place about a week after the war, this story shifts point of view between four principle characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny... Where will life take Harry now? Will Ron ever propose to Hermione? Will Hermione say yes? And where will that leave Ginny? Read to find out! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ***Review or PM me with ideas or suggestions***
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: HERMIONE**

I opened the front door of The Burrow and peered inside. There I saw Ginny, laughing at one of George's products from his joke shop. Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't approve of it, as always.

I was leaning against the door-frame, keeping the door cracked open with my foot behind me. No one had noticed my entrance, yet.

"George, please," Mrs. Weasley pleaded, "I really don't think this is necessary…" She looked up and saw me in the doorway. "Oh, Hermione, dear," she called up to Ron. "Hermione is here!"

"Bloody…" I heard him murmur, just as he seemed to have dropped something quite heavy on the stairs.

The object fell down the stairs with a '_thud'_ on each step. I recognized it immediately.

"Ron? When did you suddenly become interested enough to read _Hogwarts A History_?" I recalled him telling me that he could just ask me about it, as I had it practically memorized.

I could tell Ginny was trying to hold back her giggles, as she picked up the book. "Well, _I _certainly know why," she glanced at me, then back to Ron.

"Never mind, then," I added quickly. "Where's Harry gone off to?"

George stood up as he finished picking up his merchandise. "They wanted to see him at The Ministry."

"What for?" Ginny looked quite worried.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I suppose you'll just have to ask him when he gets back." She headed over to the kitchen and started using her wand to clean the mess of the leftover purple substance from George's mysterious item. Whatever it was, she clearly didn't want to know.

I walked over to the couch, where Ron was now sitting. He looked a bit frightened, just as Ginny had been.

"_Honestly_, Ron! You really don't think he's there for any reason other than to sort things out about Umbridge, do you?" I figured that was the case. After all, he did seem rather interested in her since Voldemort's death (I've taken on saying his name; Harry always told everyone that everyone's fears of his name only increased their fears of the thing, itself.) I suppose he feels that he needs something new to fight against.

We heard the door open and our heads immediately turned to see who walked in. We did not see anyone but Mr. Weasley.

"Harry should be home soon. I saw him at the Auror Department speaking with someone I didn't recognize. He was dealing with some business about Dolores Umbridge's arrest." He went over to the kitchen table, and set down his wand.

Ron looked utterly shocked, contrasting with Ginny's look of relief.

"See, I knew it had something to do with Umbridge." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron look at me and smile, as well.

When Harry arrived at The Burrow, he explained everything to Ginny, Ron, and I. Umbridge was apparently arrested, interrogated and imprisoned for crimes against Muggleborns.

"So, that's it, then? No more Umbridge?" Ron asked.

We were in his room- the highest point of The Burrow- sitting on the floor, against his brightly-colored, orange bed. I never found his room to be quite soothing, with all of the bright-orange everywhere, but there was always this feeling I had that I liked it.

"Right," Harry replied to Ron's rhetorical question.

Silence filled the room. "Well, I'll be going to bed, then," I said, as I stood up. Ron didn't say anything. "'Night, Ron," I added.

He looked up. "Oh. Goodnight, Hermione." He seemed to still be processing the information about Umbridge.

"Right," Harry repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: RON**

When I became a Gryffindor prefect, I was obviously very surprised. I was sure Harry would be a prefect- not me. Still, I didn't take it quite as seriously as others- that was Hermione's job.

Hermione obviously can do whatever she pleases now- she's bloody brilliant. Even if she didn't return to Hogwarts as a seventh-year, I think she'd do well in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she laughs at the idea.

"Ron?"

"_Hermione!_" I jumped to sit up in my bed, and saw her sitting on the side of it, already dressed in nice jeans and a pale-pink dress-top.

"We're going to the Ministry," she stated, calmly.

"The Ministry? What for? Where's Harry?"

Hermione picked up some of my clothes off the floor.

"You ask a lot of questions, Ronald." She's practically the only person to call me by my full-name- besides my mum, when she's angry.

I was determined to get an answer out of her. "So?"

"_So_, you need to hurry up. We've got a meeting to attend to."

"At this hour?" I gestured outside, where it was still dark.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine," I sighed.

We arrived at the Ministry around sunrise, yet it was still crowded. I pulled out my wand- I felt like I still needed to be prepared for an attack by some Dark Wizard, or other.

"What on _Earth _are you doing, Ronald?" Hermione questioned through gritted teeth. I realized that I probably looked quite pathetic next to her and Harry.

We got up to the Auror Department- the one place I actually aspired to work in- and Harry led the way down the marble hallway to a vacant office.

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt's old office," Hermione whispered.

"I guess you could say he's been promoted."

I was very confused by now. "Promoted? He's Head of the Department!"

They looked at each other.

"Well, he is, Ron… But he's going to be the new Minister," Harry plainly stated.

"_The new Minister?!" _

"Not so loud, Ron," Hermione scolded. "Actually he's just been appointed Acting Minister for Magic."

"Then what are we doing here?"

Harry looked around the room, and then told us, "I've been admitted into the training program for the Auror Department."

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. "Well… Brilliant, then..." I trailed off.

Harry Potter gets the only thing Ronald Weasley wanted- again.

I turned around and stormed out of the office, Hermione chasing after me.

The Boy Who Lived remained silent.

_A/N: I've got the next 5 chapters written, but I will spread out updates while I write more. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HARRY**

"Please, Harry, just try and work this out with him," Ginny was now back, sitting on the couch next to me.

"It's more than just discussing a few stupid problems with him, Ginny. Ron's different. He is completely oblivious to how his reactions to things affect Hermione and me."

Ginny laughed. "I swear, you two are acting like little girls, with your dramatic rows!"

I didn't find her remark very funny, though, it was quite accurate. "Fine. I'll talk to Ron," I stood up and started for the stairs. "But, Ginny… Just because I'm doing this, it won't change anything."

I ran into Ron, halfway up the stairs to his room. He attempted to head past me, but I blocked his path.

"Ron- please. I know you're angry with me because of the Auror program, but I can't change it now. I need to take this. Opportunities like this don't just come every day."

He didn't look up. Instead, he was still staring at the crooked floorboards.

"For The Chosen One they do. For me, 'Another Weasley', they don't. To become an Auror I'd need at least five N.E.W.T.s- we didn't take them."

I suddenly realized what he meant. "But what if you went back to Hogwarts as a seventh-year? You could take your N.E.W.T.s, then."

"We don't even know if that's a possibility," Ron moved up a stair.

"Look at us, Ron. We're acting ridiculous. We're fighting like you and Hermione! Obviously that's a problem," I paused, waiting for a response, "because I'm obviously not Hermione."

"Well, right, then."

"_Ronald Weasley!"_ Mrs. Weasley was calling for him from the kitchen.

He looked quite scared, but continued down the stairs. I, on the other hand, headed the opposite way up the stairs.

When I reached Ron's bedroom, I looked around at the bright-orange walls, still filled with posters of his favorite quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. There was a small basket sticking out from underneath his bed. Usually, I wouldn't have noticed, but I coincidentally did this time. Pulling it out, I saw what was inside the basket- the collectible cards that came inside chocolate frog boxes. Placed on top neatly were five unopened, new boxes. Ron must have been saving them for some reason.

"It seems like it was just yesterday, doesn't it?" I heard a voice, asking me. Immediately, I spun around- it was Ginny. "You know, that we were here for the summer holiday," she sat down next to me. "When I couldn't even pluck up the courage to utter a single word to you," she paused, looking hurt. "We've gone a long way since then."

"Ginny, I only ended it to protect you-"

"It's alright, Harry. I know," she stood up and walked over to Ron's window. There was an empty flower pot, sitting in the sunlight. She pulled out her wand, and made a small, blue flower appear in the pot. "I am of age, now. I'm not useless."

"We never said-" I corrected myself, "_thought _you were useless. You weren't of age. That didn't mean you were useless. You did so much in the Battle of Hogwarts, remember? You were lying on your mother's shoulder at the end!"

_"They locked me in the Room of Requirement!" _She yelled back at me, suddenly scarlet in the face.I couldn't think of an immediate response, so she shook her head at me, probably thinking that I was just speechless. "You're clueless, sometimes, Harry. Chosen One or not."

"Why are we all having rows? Ron and I, now you…" I trailed off.

She sighed and sat on Ron's bed. "I don't know, Harry. Tension has built up, I suppose. Voldemort's death, Umbridge's arrest, re-building the fallen Ministry, Ron and Hermione, Dad's job-"

"Ron and Hermione _what_?"

"I- well- er-…" Ginny stood up and headed for the door

"Ginny," I followed her, "What happened with Ron and Hermione? Please tell me they didn't have another row-"

"No!" She cleared her throat, "I mean… I have to go." Ginny ran down the stairs, this time actually leaving me speechless.


End file.
